leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Darksusanoo/(Champion Rework) Talon, the Blade's Shadow
This is a tentative rework for Talon, the Blade's Shadow. So let's talk Talon. Out of all assassins in the game Talon has historically been the one who's struggled the most with his job to assassinate his foes. While provided with near-unparalleled burst damage for an AD-based assassin, that can even give a run for his money, his all-in kit meant that Talon's play-style was very binary. Either you burst a priority target down, or your die. Late-game teamfights you're probably gonna die either way. Before his silence could alleviate some of these issues but it also created the problem of no counterplay for the unfortunate target. After that was taken away, well...in a world where we have Zed, LeBlanc, Ahri, even Diana and Zhonya's Hourglass in general, Talon simply can't compete with all that. Out of all assassins, Talon has always been my favourite one. To me he's the quintessecial assassin with a small twist, which is his battle weapons. String-attached blades can make for such versatile ways of combat it's almost criminal not to abuse that potential. So what's wrong and what's right with his live kit? The right: and are about the only working spells on his kit, both thematically and gameplay wise, though the burst damage is slightly high. The wrong: Everything else. His passive is almost useless. His pretty much only works as an early game Ignite, and late game the damage isn't all that great. His is a decent spell but it's use is binary as hell as it's a one way trip with a damage amplification spell. No visual indicators, no counterplay, no versatility. Not to mention his mana problems. The idea behind this rework is 3-fold. 1st is to space-out his burst damage over multiple damage instances, with a new passive that can actually encourage Talon players to land auto-attacks in conjuncion with their spells. 2nd is to give Talon proper mobility for an assassin, but in a way that makes for complex, versatile gameplay that rewards smart decision making, positioning and balls of steel. 3rd to ciment Talon's theme as the classic/string-manipulating assassin that moves with near-unparelled swiftness in the thick of the cities or the inter bowels of the jungle. P.S: This is my first full champion rework, so don't be too hard. Credit extremely due to @Willbachbakal, who hooked me up with the templates, help me when i was stumped with figuring out a passive and with the other details he pointed out in our discussions. EDIT 1: Forgot to add that the E also creates a stack of Serrated Knives...my bad. Note, the passive is meant to be stacked with damage spells. The E interaction is slightly different as a way to instantly reward a sucessful all in or to create variation in Talon's damage combo EDIT 2: Given the more complex E mechanics, higher but more spread-out physical burst damage, i increased his difficulty and attack levels to 10 to match the workings of the new kit. EDIT 3: Due to popular demand and careful consideration i may have overshoot the E numbers a tad much. Lovered the range, tether duration and the CD between charges. EDIT 4: Someone noted crit effects on the Q, so i made it not be able to crit, since i feel Talon's burst is already overkill to add crit power on top. and will cause Talon's knives to embed themselves on enemy units, causing them to gain stacks of Embedded Knives. Each instance of damage adds one stack and each stack lasts for 5 seconds. Talon's next auto-attack rips the knives from his opponents dealing 10 + (2,5 × level) + per stack. }} | }} Talon gains an additional 50 attack range (175 total range) and his next autoattack within the next 4 seconds deals bonus physical damage. The damage is increased by 1% for every 1% of the target's missing health. |description2 = cannot . |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana }} | }} Talon sends out a volley of daggers in a cone that then quickly return back to him, dealing physical damage to any enemies it passes through. Additionally the enemy is for 2 seconds, refreshing the duration of the slow if they are hit twice. |description2 = Each enemy can only be damaged once at the start of the ability and once at the end. |leveling = |range = 600 |cooldown = 10 |cost = |costtype = mana }} | }} Talon throws a string-attached dagger to an enemy unit, creating a tether between them and applying one stack of Serrated Knives. If the tether persists for 0,5 seconds, Talon will dash to the enemy champion. This effect cannot occur on the same target more than once every few seconds. |description2 = If the dagger colides with terrain Talon will dash to that location. Talon generates one dagger periodically and can have up to 4 daggers. |leveling = |range = | }} |static = 1 |customlabel = |custominfo = |cost = |costtype = mana }} | }} Talon disperses blades outwards in a 500-radius ring and gains stealth for up to seconds while gaining 40% movement speed. When Talon emerges from stealth, the blades converge on his location. When the ring of blades expands and contracts, enemies hit receive physical damage. |description2= Each enemy can only be damaged once at the start of the ability and once at the end. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana }} | }} Category:Custom champions